Go Away ch 2
by SparKyu Purple
Summary: Saat senja menjemput matahari, burung-burung mulai kembali ke sarangnya.Tak ada satu pun cahaya, kecuali cahaya bulan dan bintang... Setiap manusia memiliki cinta yang selalu ada di hati mereka... Walaupun sekejam atau sebeku apapun hatinya pasti ada cinta yang mencairkannya... Aku tidak tau apa itu cinta? Tetapi di hidupku, aku selalu mencari arti dari kata yang sangat bermakna


**Go Away |Oh Sehun-Xi Luhan |Chap 2 of 3**

Tittle : Go Away

Author :

Purple Elephant

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Length : Threeshot

Rated : T

Pairing : Oh Sehun EXO K & Xi Luhan

Slight : Sehun, LuHan and Others

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun BaekHyun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

and others member EXO

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya Purple, cuman minjem nama doang #dibakar Exotics

Copyright : Alur/Plot belongs to me (Purple Elephant)

Summary : Saat senja menjemput matahari, burung-burung mulai kembali ke ada satu pun cahaya, kecuali cahaya bulan dan bintang... Setiap manusia memiliki cinta yang selalu ada di hati mereka... Walaupun sekejam atau sebeku apapun hatinya pasti ada cinta yang mencairkannya... Aku tidak tau apa itu cinta? Tetapi di hidupku, aku selalu mencari arti dari kata yang sangat bermakna itu... Saat ku pertama kali merasakan cinta, aku sedang dalam keadaan yang cukup aneh bagiku saat itu... Dan entahlah sebuah keajaiban atau mungkin juga musibah datang pada waktu yang sama saat "Dia" ada untuk merangkulku.

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc nya pasti taulah yang nyadar readers sejati. Jangan lupa komen! Hargai dkit lah author yang susah payah muter otak buat ni ff, hehe .

**Go Away Chapter 2**

BaekYeol Side

BaekHyun POV  
Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinaku, dan saat aku dapat melihat dengan sempurna. Aku berada di sebuah kamar bernuansa klasik bercat warna silver menambah kesan antik antara perpaduan warna kamar ini yang begitu unik.

Aku sedang tiduran di sebuah ranjang King Size, saat aku ingin bangun aku merasakan bagian pinggangku seperti tertimpah sesuatu, dan saat aku menoleh. Terpampanglah wajah namja yang tadi menculik dan mengikatku.

Aku takut sekali, eodigayo LuHannie? Apakah dia akan dilukai oleh namja tadi yang tidak seberapa tinggi dengan namja ini? Aku harus kuat, tanpa mengandalkan Luhannie, aku mencoba memindahkan tangan namja tadi yang masih tertidur di sampingku ini. Aku berhasil! Aku berseru girang dalam hati, lalu aku berusaha sepelan mungkin melakukan aksi kabur agar namja itu tidak bangun. Saat aku akan membuka kenop pintu keluar kamar namja itu, dan aku pun mendesaah kecewa karena pintunya terkunci.

Sesaat aku ingin menyerah, tapi demi LuHannie aku akan berusaha. Hwaiting Byun BaekHyun! Aku mencari kesemua tempat yang mungkin adalah tempat namja itu menyembunyikan kunci nya, tapi nihil aku tak menemukan kunci itu dimanapun. Aku mendesah kecewa, lalu aku beralih melihat ke arah namja yang masih tertidur pulas tersebut.

Lama-lama diperhatikan, wajah nya sangat polos saat tidur tapi saat bangun sangat menyeramkan tetapi tidak menghilangkan kesan tampannya. Tiba-tiba mataku berhenti pada satu titik yaitu kantong jaket namja itu ada sebuah kunci, dan kurasa itu adalah kunci kamar ini. Aku dengan perlahan mengambil kunci itu, aku bisa merasakan jantungku berpacu sangat cepat kala wajahku sangat dekat dengan wajah namja ini, wajahku memanas mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah persis tomat buah yang sudah matang yah hihi

#plakk, abaikan author gk waras ini

Saat aku hampir menarik kunci itu keluar dari kantong nya tiba-tiba namja itu membuka matanya dan terkejut kala aku dan dia sedang dalam posisi yang ehmm, kurasa sangat tidak mengenakan karena kami saling berhadapan dan wajahku hampir tidak ada jarak dengan nya.

Aku dengan cepat menjauhkan wajahku darinya, tetapi terlambat karena dengan cepat namja itu telah menarik tubuhku dan sekarang posisi kami tidak lebih baik dari yang tadi. Aku berada di bawah namja itu, dia berada diatas ku.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan tadi?" tanya namja tadi kepadaku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil kunci yang ada di kantong jaketmu, karena aku ingin kabur " mohonku dengan wajah memelas.

#GUBRAKK! Polosnya kamu nak BaekHyun (abaikan author)

"Mwo?" seru nya terkejut.

"Wae? Apakah kau tidak akan memberikan kuncinya, baekki mau kabur sekarang" aku hampir menangis karena namja itu tidak bergeming.

ChanYeol POV

Apa yang dilakukan namja polos yang kuketahui bernama BaekHyun ini, dia tadi ada di depan wajahku dengan wajahnya tanpa ada dosa. Dan saat dia ingin pergi karena terkejut aku terbangun, aku langsung menariknya dan membuat aku sekarang berada diatasnya.

Aku tanya apa yang dilakukannya tadi, dia malah menjawab karena dia mau kabur. Mwo? Kabur? Aissshhh, kenapa dia polos sekali. Kabur pun kenapa harus memberitahuku yang mengurungnya.

Lihatlah wajahnya sekarang, begitu lucu dan menggemaskan sambil memohon hampir menangis untuk meminta kunci kamarku padanya. Ah! Pak ChanYeol aku bisa gila kalau dia terlalu menggemaskan seperti ini! Aku bisa-bisa memakannya sekarang kalau aku tidak ingat bahwa eomma akan menggantungku hidup-hidup.

Sabar Park ChanYeol, tahan sebentar lagi kau akan memilikinya.

"Ne ne, aku akan memberikannya dengan 3 syarat" ucapku padanya.

"Apa itu? Kalau sulit baekki tidak mau ah melakukannya" ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ahhhhhh! Kau membuatku gila!

#eh, thor ngapa lo buat chanyeol gila terus disini. Plakk abaikan readers

"Tidak sulit kok, yang pertama baekki setelah keluar kamar ini tidak boleh bertemu dengan LuHan sebelum SeHun yang memperbolehkan nya. Yang kedua baekki harus bertemu dengan eomma ChanYeol setelah ini dan yang terakhir baekki harus mau kalau ChanYeol chu yah" seruku panjang lebar.

"Hikks, kenapa tidak boleh bertemu LuHannie? Lalu siapa chanyeol?" katanya hampir menangis dan kebingungan celingak-celinguk.

"Karena itu sudah peraturan nya baekki, nanti chanyeol usahakan. Aku ini ChanYeol baekki, namaku Park ChanYeol" kataku pasrah saat dia benar-benar sangat kelewatan polosnya.

"Mwo? Benarkah? Ne ne, kau Park ChanYeol? Gomawo ChanYeollie, nanti baekki mau kok ketemu eomma Yeolli. Chu itu apa? Tanya BaekHyun.

"ChanYeolli? Yeollie? Waah, itu panggilan yang sangat manis. Bagus, chu itu seperti ini" kataku sambil mencium bibirnya,

Huaaaaaaaa! Manis sekali rasanya, dia pakai apa? Aku tidak ingin melepaskan bibir ini kalau seperti ini terus. Aku terus mencium nya sampai kurasakan dia kehabisan nafas, lalu aku melepasnya.

Wajahnya memerah, mulutnya terbuka untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyak nya. Sangat lucu, apapun yang ada di dalam dirinya sangatlah manis, lucu, dan menggemaskan.

"SarangHae Byun BaekHyun" ucapku bersungguh-sungguh.

" Mwo? Yeollie menyukai baekki? Tapi tadi Yeolli hampir membuat baekki mati karena tidak bisa bernafas" keluhnya.

"Ani ani ani, Yeollie tadi menyatakan cinta pada baekki bukan untuk membunuh baekki. Itu cara setiap pasangan mengekspresikan rasa cintanya" ucapku lembut padanya.

"Jinjja? Ahh, baekki kira Yeollie tadi beneran. Nado saranghae ChanYeollie" ucapnya.

"Mwo? Nado? Jadi baekki menerima Yeollie? Yeey! Gomawo baekki" ucapku girang.

"Nde, cheonmanayo Yeollie"

To Be Continued

**Note From Purple :**

**Haaaahhh... akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 nya. Annyeong, purple author baru disini dalam dunia per-fanfiction :D. Ini ff pertama purple semoga cingu suka yah! Mungkin ini threeshot, tpi kalo bnyak respon positif purple akan buat Multhichapter. Purple mau nya ch ini min 100/300 komen baru purple lanjutin ch 3 nya, NO BASH NO COPAS NO SIDERS **

**Purple PALING BENCI SIDERS, jdi tanggung dosa ya klo baca gk komen... **

**DONT FORGET KOMEN!**

**PAY PAY & GOMAWO YANG UDAH BACA+KOMEN **


End file.
